<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyalty by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770264">Loyalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [241]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass canon illness, Bit sad, Gen, Hogwarts Great Hall, October Prompt Challenge, Owls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius's owl brings bad news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [241]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/gifts">LittleRose13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For LittleRose13, whose writing is seared into my memories. </p><p>#Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 2: <em> Loyalty. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius was a loving owner to his pet owl Medea. </p><p>Mother and Father had brought her the summer before he had begun Hogwarts. “She’s a kind, loyal creature,” the shopkeeper at the Menagerie said. “Just treat her with care and respect”</p><p>Scorpius had been breakfasting in the Great Hall when Medea swooped in. The letter had been from Father. “Pack an overnight bag,” he had written. “Your mother has been admitted to St Mungos.”</p><p>Scorpius had wept. Medea had nudged his hand, not understanding the tears. </p><p>“I’ll be there as I can,” Scorpius replied, and Medea took to the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>